


The Pacifier Hunt

by semax



Category: ABDL - Fandom, Bondage - Fandom, IRL - Fandom, Pacifier, diaper - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Bondage, Collar, Diaper, Forced, Other, Pacifier - Freeform, Public Humiliation, leash, tbdl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semax/pseuds/semax
Summary: So this was written basically with what happened to me a few days ago with me and my close friends, i played and lost the game, was taken for a walk around town and thankfully didnt run into anyone i know.
Kudos: 19





	The Pacifier Hunt

The whole world on lockdown, everything practically off limits for everyone in the mansion. What was once a bustling parade of maids, servants, gardeners and show horses was now just those who lived there, inside the main living room sat Beth and Emily on one dark green sofa; they were both wearing diapers they had drawn on each other with. On another sat Drake and his partner Natalie; the Fenix fox. He was lying with his head in her lap, a pink diaper was on display between his legs with something she had written on it, she was scratching his hair and he was stroking her thigh. 

In the middle of the two sofas was Madey, the owner of the mansion and contract owner of Drake. She was kneeling down in front of the oak coffee table with two boxes next to her and a black, leather arm binder on the table. She had taken the lockdown period to make and sell fetish wear and toys in order to make money, having a group of kinky friends was the best market research she could ask for so she showed each item she was making and selling to them first.

“So this is an upgrade to the last one I made, it’s now lightly padded on the inside for longer wearing times.” Madey held it up and showed off the padded inside.

“That’s cool, do they come in other colours?” Beth asked, Madey shook her head.

“Not yet but if people ask for it I could use coloured leather I guess.” Madey was a serious perfectionist when it came to her fetish work, she refused to use cheap materials and this meant her prices weren’t cheap either but people accepted them as the quality exceeded anything else on the market. Everything was so tough that it would take an over amount of force to rip or snap anything.

“I think you’d need someone to try it out, just to show us what it looks like.” Beth said aloud, everyone slowly turned to look at Drake who sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Why do I have to model everything?” he whined.

“Because it’s in your contract.” Madey replied and held up the arm restraints for him, Drake stood up off the sofa and faced his back to her so she could fit him into the arm binder.

“I gotta review this contract…” he muttered as the arm binder was slipped over his arms, the loops fitted over his shoulders and everything tightened and locked. “Uh! Has this gotten tighter from the last model?” he gasped as his back straightened from the binder.

“Now try and get out of it.” Emily snapped her fingers and everyone watched as Drake tried to wriggle out of the binder, he tried pushing one arm down while raising the other, he tried shaking it side to side but he couldn’t take it off. “It’s always funny.” She chuckled.

“Not for me.” Drake argued, he pointed the arm binder towards Madey for her to take it off but she hesitated.

“I said it was padded for long term wearing, why would I waste testing that?” everyone laughed as Drake sighed and went to sit back down back Natalie got to him first and pushed him down onto his stomach.

Everyone roared with laughter as Drake flailed and thrashed on the floor, unable to stand or sit up.

“Hey, wanna play games with him?” Beth stood up and exclaimed to everyone who nodded in response.

“Aw crap!” Drake mumbled into the carpet, he looked to the side to see Beth running out, then back in with a white box. “I’m hoping by games you mean a weird twister.”

“Hah, nope!” Beth showed what was in the box to Emily who grinned broadly.

“Can I see?” Natalie walked over to see what was in the box, when she peered in she smiled too then looked over at her partner who was still trying to get up.

Beth had put together a box full of fun things, a liquid medicine giving pacifier, three normal mam pacifiers, a bone gag, a collar and leash, liquid laxatives and a blindfold. 

Natalie reached into the box and picked up the medicine pacifier and squirted the laxatives into the part of the pacifier to hold it, the press pump on the end extended and she walked over to Drake.

“Open up sweetie.” She said sweetly before ramming the pacifier into his mouth and holding it in, she pressed onto the pump and squirted the laxatives in.

“MMm!! Ewww!” Drake whined as Natalie took the pacifier out. “That’s disgusting, what was that?” he asked but Natalie didn’t answer as Emily then tossed the blindfold to her which was quickly slipped over Drake’s face. “HEY!” Drake cried out but was still in no position to argue.

“Now now, drakey baby, we’ve got a game for you.” Beth picked up the coffee table in the middle of the room and moved it to the side while Emily and Madey moved the sofa’s to the ends of the room too, making a huge open space. Beth picked out the three mam pacifiers and tossed each one around the room in different directions. “There are three baby pacifiers dotted around the room, if you can find each one by using just your mouth then we will let you out of the arm binder and you can use the toilet.” 

Drake got to his knees very slowly and tried to look anywhere but the blindfold offered no vision.

“You’ve got ten minutes to find them all.” Emily placed the box down next to them at the end of the room. “When you’ve found one, bring it to the box and drop it in, if you can’t find all of them before the time runs out then you’ve got a nice long walk ahead of you.” 

Everyone laughed, Madey took out her mobile and set a countdown for ten minutes and started it ticking.

“This isn’t funny!” Drake cried out and tried to break free of his bonds but like before, it was impossible. He spent more time trying to roll onto his back and rub the shoulder straps off but they wouldn’t budge.

“9 and a half minutes left.” Madey taunted him.

Drake sighed and began his search for the pacifiers, he scooted along the carpet with his mouth open and began wildly hunting for them. He was trying to search quickly but it was very tough, they were small and he was blindly searching in a large open space.

It was only by luck that he had made his way towards one of the pacifiers and flipped it onto its face so he could get the pacifier tear into his mouth.

“Box is here, better hurry up, you’ve got five minutes left.” Natalie gave him a hint where to go next. Drake began scooting towards her voice and searched for the box, he was able to find it quicker than the found the first pacifier at least but he still looked silly trying to crawl across the floor with a baby pacifier in his mouth.

“I’ve got to get a photo of this!” Emily took out her phone and quickly took embarrassing photos of Drake before he could react, even though there was not much he could do about it.

“HEY!” Drake cried out and tried to hide his face but it was too late now, he groaned and made his way to the box which he found by crawling into it, he reached his head into it and let the pacifier drop from his mouth. He turned around and made his way across the floor by lying flat and swiping side to side so he had a better chance of feeling the pacifiers.

“Two minutes left!” Madey told him, Drake picked up his speed and found a second pacifier, he pushed it into his mouth and crawled back towards the box and dropped it back in. “1 minute left.” 

Emily silently crept across the room towards the third pacifier, picked it up off the ground and slipped it into her pocket, everyone stifled their laughter and watched as Drake could only now fail to find the last pacifier.

“Ten seconds!” Madey chuckled and watched him continue to search for it even though it was hopeless.

BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP!

“Oh dear! Well that’s too bad Drake, looks like you failed to find the last one.” Madey grabbed the collar and leash from the box, walked over to him with Beth and lifted him to his feet. 

“What’s gonna happen now?!” Drake flustered, he was thoroughly out of breath and panting. Madey wrapped the collar around his neck and clipped the leash onto it with a loud metallic click.

“We are gonna go for a walk around the neighbourhood.” She exclaimed and tugged on the leash. Emily walked over with the bone gag and held it in front of Drake’s mouth but it wasn’t open. 

“No! Please! I don’t wanna...UNGGGG!” Drake whined as Emily forced the bone gag into his mouth and latched it shut behind his head, making him bite down hard on it and already drooling. He tried desperately to plead with Madey but she tugged on the leash and made him walk out of the living room and outside the mansion.

“Come on, we’ve got to have our daily exercise.” Madey proudly exclaimed and walked with Drake complaining. “If you can fill your diaper before we see anyone then we will go home, but I might run into my friends.” 

Drake couldn’t argue, all he could do now was drool and walk alongside his mistress.


End file.
